callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Holda
The Holda (also referred to as the Nazi Axe) is one of the three special melee weapons featured in the Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies map The Shadowed Throne. It is a black and golden axe. Overview In order to obtain the Holda, the player must locate a small magnifying glass, which is located on a seat to the left of the M1928 weapon locker. The player must now search for a pair of radio frequencies hidden around the map. These frequencies will be etched into surfaces, such as boxes or walls. There are a total of six known locations where these frequencies can be found. * On the right wall of the broken elevator within the Apartments. * On the ceiling above the 1000 Jolts door leading to Main Street from the Apartments. * In the Museum, below the M1 Garand weapon locker. * On the bottom of a pillar to the left of the Mystery Box location in the Museum. * Etched onto the side of a dresser in the backstage area of the Cabaret. * Etched onto a box backstage, on the right side of the stage, behind a fence. When the player obtains these frequencies, the player can insert them into the radio on Main Street. After doing so, the radio will then begin to transmit a set of coordinates in morse code. The player must decipher this into the coordnates. Once the player completes this, the player must go to the map of Nazi Germany in the Church. Interacting with the map, the player must place the magnifying glass onto the coordinates given by the radio. Upon inserting the right coordinates, the cabinet to the right of the map will open, revealing a small bowl. The player must now place this bowl onto a scale on the top floor of the museum. In order to balance out the scale, the player must obtain the head of a Gekocht by killing one in front of a Geistchild machine. Doing so will trap its head within the machine. The player can now grab the head and place it on the scale, which will balance it completely. The player must now kill zombies near the rabbit statue to the right of the scale. Upon completing this task, a drawer within the table the scale is on will open, revealing the Holda, which can then be picked up by the player. As part of the map's easter egg, the player can bring the Nachtmahr and the other two melee weapons to the Church and insert them into a slot designed to fit the weapons. Filling all three melee weapons will the energies of Pests, Gekochts, and normal zombies will open up the doorway to Barbarossa's Refuge. The Holda is essentially an upgraded version of the map's Ice Pick. Uniquely, if the player holds out the Holda and holds down the firing button whilst running, the player will move incredibly fast for a short period of time. This can be useful for traversing the map quicker. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: WWII Melee Weapons